Nights Like These
by Autumn Dragon
Summary: Nights like these seem too good to be true. Especially if you're laying within the arms of the one you love. Oneshot. [MirSan lemon]


**A/N:** My first fic with sex content. Hee hee ha ha. I was bored so don't hate me if you don't like it. This is Miroku/Sango fic. Post 'Miroku's Most Dangerous Confession', I suppose.

**Nights Like These**  
by Autumn Dragon

-  
-  
-

She stared up into the black, starry night and wondered why the stars seemed like gleaming diamonds on nights like this. Nights when the breeze was light and comforting. Nights when sitting a top of a grassy hill and all you could hear were the crickets chirping. Nights when the beautiful moon seemed like it had a soft, silky touch. Nights like these seem too good to be true.

"Sango, is there something wrong?"

His short black hair, his big eyes and his soft, delicate features shocked her when she turned and realized that Miroku was sitting beside her.  
Sango stared at him for a moment and let her eyes settle on him.  
She loves him. That is the truth. But when she looks at him, she can't help but think about what he feels for her.

"Nothing." she replied, exhaling. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" he asked curiously, keeping his gaze locked on her. Sango smiled at him and looked back up into the dark sky. "Nights like these." Miroku, too, then looked up into the velvet blanket.

"Beautiful."

Sango then felt something impulse in her body. Her head moved towards Miroku's strong shoulders without thinking. As Sango lay there, she noticed how warm he was and how safe she felt. Like no one can ever harm her.

Sango turned her head to get comfortable, causing a strand of her long, ebony hair fall on Miroku's shoulder. He picked it up and twirled it around his right index finger.

Feeling confused and full of doubt, Sango sighed and slowly turned towards him, making her hair slip through his fingers. "Miroku," she called out to him, breaking the awkward silence. "Do you...do you love me?"

He gave her an odd look. "What makes you ask that?" he questioned.

"Never mind," she said, quickly turning away from him. "It was a stupid question."

Slowly and gently, Miroku turned her face to his and raised her chin, placing his lips over hers. Sango kissed his lips back and let her eyes slowly close, realizing that he meant everything to her. Sango breathlessly pulled herself out of his kisses but he caught her lips again. Miroku wouldn't let her go.

Sango then groaned when rapidly, the kisses turned to be more graphic, more mature. The emotions, together with their kisses, turned deeper and even more deeper. Their souls and hearts talked, letting all of their stored feelings pour as strong as the strongest snowfall.

After a while, they broke apart, still craving each other. "Yes."  
Sango raised her eyebrow and looked into Miroku's eyes. "What?" she questioned, breathlessly.  
"I love you." Sango quickly noticed as his eyes begin to soften as he reached up and brushed his hand against her face.

Sango leaned in closer to him to whisper in his ear. "Make love to me," she pleaded. She pulled back and gazed into his eyes before placing a lingering kiss right below his ear. Miroku shivered at hearing her say these words, the words he had only wished she would say to him. Sango's words gave him a back flip feeling in his lower abdomen, the same quick, almost imperceptible intake of breathe. After feeling it the first time, he was sure that he would never get tired of hearing them again.

Letting her continue her kissing, his right arm tightened around her and he drew his left hand around to travel slowly up her stomach, finally cupping her breast. She placed her hands on his robes, sliding them down to unbutton them as her lips journeyed upward to meet Miroku's once again. Momentarily, he released her to let his robes fall off his shoulders, before cradling her to him once again and beginning to undo the fastenings of her dress. It took them less than a minute before they were both naked. He felt himself become aroused as she placed a hand on his thigh, teasing him. He let out a soft groan.

She spread her legs to allow him to kneel between them. Finally lowering her so that she was lying on her back, Miroku once again cupped a soft, heavy breast in his hand, running his thumb around her hardened nipple. She arched up to him, circling her hips to brush against his, and he had to steady himself a bit before continuing.

She reached up to wrap her hands on his back, pulling him closer to her. Sliding a thigh between his, she experienced the magical feeling of his naked body next to hers. And without warning, he lowered his head to her other breast and began to gently kiss it, his tongue drawing wet patterns on her sensitive skin, forcing her to moan rather loudly. Chuckling against her, he began to slide his hands up and down her shapely thighs, his fingers coming closer and closer to her core as he taunted her senses, making her breath ragged and every now and then drawing a whimper from her swollen lips.

It was like he knew exactly what drove her past the point of sanity. Just when he sensed that she could stand this no longer, he lifted her hips to him, quaking in ecstasy as her nimble fingers lightly ran over his erect manhood.

Within moments he was inside her, safely surrounded by her warmth. His mouth found hers once again; the two of them joined together completely, body and soul. Moving to the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves, moved by the deep love which seeped from one to the other, encircling them, protecting them, no words were needed as they swiftly brought one another to climax, then Miroku collapsed beside her on the grassy hilltop, still breathing heavily.

A little smile was playing across her lips when he looked up at her. The corners of his own mouth turned up as well. "What is it?" he whispered, placing a hand on her bare abdomen and raising up on his elbow to get a clear view of her face.

Grinning wider, she replied, "I'm just thinking."

He cleared his throat pointedly. "About?" He lazily traced her belly button with his forefinger.

"Nights like this," she said, inhaling. Miroku smiled as he wrapped around her, holding her close; their sweaty, naked bodies pressed together as their only source of warmth. "Beautiful."  
They both stared up into the dark, night sky. Wondering why nights like this seemed too good to be true.

-  
-  
-

**A/N:** Finish. Please review. :) Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm almost done with chapter 3 of Casanova. (Another Miroku/Sango fic!)


End file.
